Celestial Power
by Anime lover9786
Summary: Celestial mages everywhere are being targeted, and that includes Lucy! What do these people want with Lucy's power? What will Lucy do when she starts to feel useless? How does this effect Natsu? What's going to happen to the guild when these predators won't stop pursuing Lucy while the guild refuses to stop protecting her?
1. Kurai's Attack On Lucy!

Lucy's heart raced as she ran at full speed. Her predator chasing her with incredible prowess. "Give us your power Heartfilia-girl!" The voices echoed in her ears.

"Stay away!" Lucy cried. How a simple shopping trip turned into a death match she would never know, but all she was that they were far too strong for her to face.

"Yaminosenko!" Her enemy called as her attack reached Lucy's back. There was a flash of darkness that enveloped her body and shot a pain through her entire being.

"AHHHHH!" She cried. Lucy lied there stunned, the attack doing a number on her. Kurai walked up to her, toying with the poor girl. She lifted a leg and began to kick her repeatedly. "P-Please..." Kurai's heavy feet came down like a boulder as bruised Lucy even further.

"You foolish girl. You don't even know how powerful you are, you're weak!" Kurai yelled as she shot a beam of her dark power at her. "Now for the best part, eat up my Akuma Yujins!" Kurai's shadow materialized into a gruesome looking demon, and hovered over Lucy. Lucy could feel her power being ripped from her, her body shaking in immense pain.

"N-No, my power! S-Stop..." Lucy cried with her swollen eyes. She could her connection with her spirits slipping away. Even the feeling of the stars in her soul was slipping away.

"Roar of the fire dragon!" Natsu bellowed as a large cloud of fire erupted from his mouth. Kurai flew about ten feet in the air before hitting the ground with a thud. Her demons vanished back into the shadows and Lucy felt her power returning to her.

"You Bastard! You interrupted my ceremony! Now I have to start all over again!" Kurai shouted angrily.

"Stay away from my Lucy!" Natsu towards her yelling, "Wings of the fire dragon!"

Kurai was down her the count soon after. But Lucy didn't see much, as she passed out soon after Natsu appeared.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Lucy," Lucy's eyes began to drift open slightly, her vision blurry from exhaustion.

"Lucy wake up," She reacted a little more this time, moaning a bit.

"Lucy!"

"N-Natsu," She looked around and recognized the setting. She was in the guild's infirmary. She'd grown used to the area, as these attacks have grown more frequent lately. She was constantly in a hospital bed covered in cuts and bruises. By now everyone had known that people wanted her magic, but she just couldn't figure out why. The fact that she had no knowledge of what these people were doing or who they were was what scared her most.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Natsu asked.

"I-I..."

"It's okay, rest." Natsu leaded forward and gave his girlfriend a kiss on her bandaged forehead.

Throughout everything she'd been through, Natsu always been there to save her. He was so powerful and protected her with his very life. But she couldn't protect anyone. Not even herself. she didn't deserve him. She didn't deserve to be on such a powerful team, or even guild!

"Natsu, I love you..."

"I love you too Luce,"

"Natsu, I'm weak aren't I?" Lucy asked, unable to bear his gaze.

"Of course not Luce!"

"Then why can't I beat them?!" Lucy looked up at him, expecting an answer.

"There just..."

"Stronger?! Like everyone else!" Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She clearly wasn't sizing up to all the rest. Just look at her friends! Erza is one of the most powerful mages in Fiore! Gray could make anything he want out of ice, he even measured up to Natsu! nd we all know powerful Natsu is! The list could just go on and on...

"That's not what I meant Lucy. You can summon two spirits at once, that's something!" Natsu smiled, expecting her to cheer up at his slight encouragement.

"I summon to spirits to _fight _for me. I can do anything without my keys because I'm useless!"

"Lucy, please don't say that..."

"Natsu," Erza stepped into the room and lay a hand on Natsu's shoulder as she nodded her her head to tell him to stop. "We have some news to share." The two teens looked up at Erza.

"There's a secret society after all celestial mages. They want to harvest your magic so they eventually enter the spirit world and corrupt all spirits."

"My spirits..." Lucy held a hand to her chest. Just the thought of her losing them to corruption was too much to bear. Why would anyone want to do such a thing? "W-Why? Why are they doing this?"

"They're working for demons," Levy interjected. "They want to help them so they can become demons and gain more power. Eventually overthrowing them and ruling us all."

"I won't let that happen!" Natsu growled. "Especially not to Lucy! And Loke's one of my best friends! I won't let him be corrupted!"

* * *

**Yay! I'm so excited! This is going to be my first chapter fic, (Not counting Hammered) and I'm totally going all the way! Stay tuned for more chapters and Nalu adventure! Favorite, Follow, Review! And don't forget to share with your friends! Bye!**


	2. I Want To Train!

"Natsu, we're gonna need you down stairs..." Erza said, tugging him by the ear since the man was so unwilling to leave Lucy's side. Lucy hated it when Erza called people out of her room to 'Clean up around the guild'. She knew they were talking about her down there. How they'd protect her and keep her sheltered like a little girl. Not that she wasn't grateful to her guild mates for being so caring and helping her, but she was beginning to believe that she was holding every one back.

"I can't just sit here." Suddenly, Loke appeared before her, a worried look placed all over the features of his handsome face.

"Lucy,"

"Hey Loke..." Lucy looked away, feeling more ashamed as yet another pair of eyes peered down at her in pity.

"I'm so sorry, it's my fault...I couldn't be there for you."

"No Loke, it's mine for being so weak..." Lucy murmured.

"What?"

"It's nothing, It's not like you can be out 24/7." Lucy really didn't want to hear any more of his apologies. She should be able to fight for herself, not her friends...

"I should be able to read your stress signals and come out. Dammit! How could I be so careless?"

"If that's the case then you wouldn't be able to tell wither I'm in a fight or have writer's block!" The two let out a small laugh and continued to talk a bit about other things.

* * *

"You brats can't just let her wander off like that again!" Master scolded. "She needs our protection!"

"I say that Natsu should be with her at all times," Erza suggested. "With them dating, she wouldn't think anything was out of the ordinary."

"That's a good idea, but I still think you should travel in groups." Master thought aloud.

"How 'bout Gajeel-kun and I go with Lu-chan? We do go on double dates a lot," Levy offered as well.

"Then it's settled, you'll be with Lucy until the danger passes, and the rest of you will be in the shadows." Master decided. "But none of you can tell Lucy about this! She'd be furious!"

* * *

It's been a month since the attack, and Lucy has finally left the infirmary. The attacks still haven't stopped, but Natsu, Gajeel, and Levy have been by her side the whole time. "Look, I know you guys are worried, but you don't have to be around me _all_ the time." Lucy whined.

"Uh, guys..." Natsu turned to Gajeel and Levy, ushering for them to leave the room.

"But Natsu..."

"I'll be fine,"

"Natsu, why're you doing this? Is it because you don't think I can protect myself...?" Lucy asked, looking down. Bringing up the topic was always hard for her.

"Lucy, I'm only worried about you. You know how much it scares me when you get hurt. And it's been happening a lot more lately."

"I can be strong Natsu! Really!" Lucy was beginning to believe that even her thought she was weak. She felt like she only a pretty face in the eyes of all others. Why wouldn't she be? Everyone's always protecting and she's never lifted a finger to help herself. Heck, they almost got her last time because she didn't have her keys!

"Lucy, It's okay if you're not strong enough to face these people yet, that's what I'm here for. That what your family's for." Natsu pulled Lucy into a warm embrace and she almost let her damp of unspoken emotions break, but this was the only area where she knew she couldn't be weak. Even if she knew Natsu could tell if she was faking and was really upset.

So she jumped from his arms and said, "But I am strong enough! Or at least I will be!"

"What...?"

"I'm gonna train!"

"I don't think that'd work for you." Natsu stated bluntly. Training now would get her the results she wanted. Natsu didn't think was exactly ready for the chore of training in the mist of her situation anyway.

"What do you mean?" Lucy snapped angrily.

"I just don't think you're cut out for training right now." Before Natsu could even blink, his cheek was struck with the type of force that would leave it stinging for days.

"Get out."

"Lucy, come on..."

"Go Natsu, before I say something that we both regret." Natsu did something smart for once and took her advice. He used the door so he could go get Levy and Gajeel and tell them she wanted to be alone.

"Gate of the Goat-I summon thee! Capricorn!" A puff of smoke filled the room as Capricorn appeared. "Gate of the Lion-I summon thee! Leo!" The two men stood in her room as she waited for orders from the angry mage. "Capricorn, Loke, I want you to train me!"

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

**Yay! second chapter done! Oh, and don't worry about Natsu and Lucy, there not breaking up or anything, just a little lover's quarrel. So I don't know how many chapters I want this to have so just hang in there! But thanks for reading! Favorite, Follow, and Share! Bye!**

**~A.L**


	3. Training!

"Come on Lucy, focus your energy!" Capricorn instructed. Lucy began to empty her mind and started to connect with energy in side her. Her body began to glow and she almost lost control of her magic, "Good! Now Push it down to your hands!" Lucy did exactly as he told her and she felt completely in control.

"Now!"

"Celestial Beam!" Lucy shouted as she released her magic through a powerful attack. A row of trees toppled over at the force of her ray-beam.

"Excellent," He praised. "You've improved very much since we first started. Pretty soon you'll be able to do the Celestial Stargazer move."

"Ooh! What's that? I can learn it!" Lucy jumped up excitedly like a little girl.

"You'll know in due time." Capricorn responded, pushing his shades further up his goat nose. "It's Loke's turn now..." Capricorn disappeared back into the spirit world and Loke appeared in his place.

"It's great to see you again princess," Loke grabbed Lucy's hand and gave it a lingering kiss.

"Oh please, you know I have a boyfriend." Lucy snatched her hand away. "So what's today's session gonna be about?"

"Physical combat!" Loke readied himself with a fighting stance. Lucy stood in hers as well while she tried to pinpoint where his weak spots were. Loke raised a fist to attack but Lucy pushed him roughly with her palm. Before he fall she came up behind him and gave him a hard kick to the back. She block a kick with the side of her shin and it with her famous 'Lucy Kick'.

Although Loke wasn't fighting his _hardest_, but Lucy still pulled though and beat him. Which was pretty impressive. Looks like those three months in the woods really paid off.

"Yes! Finally!" Lucy threw a fist into the air. She knew Loke wasn't fighting his hardest, but he was fighting at her level. So this meant that she was getting better!

"Let's take a five minute break 'kay?" Loke said, breathing a bit heavier.

Lucy went back into town and decided to go give Natsu a visit. She hadn't seen him much since the fight. She spotted him sighing at the bar where she normally sat. She thought maybe she'd go ahead and cheer him up a bit.

"She probably hates me." Natsu sighed once again. "I'm a big fat idiot to tell her she couldn't train anyway. Dammit! Why doesn't she just come back already!" Natsu wanted more than anything to be by Lucy's side, but she was serious about training and probably wouldn't want to see him anyways. He knew she was with Loke and Capricorn yet worry and fear seized his heart anyway. What if They were corrupted and something happened to Lucy?! What if they took away her power?! He wouldn't have minded having a normal human as a girlfriend, but Lucy would be devastated and that's his biggest nightmare.

Natsu was about to take another gulp of his whiskey when he felt pair of arms wrap around him. He knew those arms anywhere. They comfort him when he was sad, they showed him that he was loved, they held him back unconsciously in their sleep. They were Lucy's arms. "L-Lucy?" He turned around and gave her a squeeze. "Oh, God I've missed you..." Natsu gave her a lingering deep kiss right there, not caring about whoever said "Getta room!" or "I'm allergic to PDA"

Lucy smiled in satisfaction. "Geez Natsu, it's not like I've died..."

"But you could have. Don't worry me like that."

"What's the big deal? I have Loke and Capricorn with me..."

"Take me with you,"

"You'd just distract me Natsu. I'm sorry." It's not like Lucy didn't want him to come, but she wouldn't get diverged from her goal.

"Fine. Just be careful," Natsu grimaced at his lying words. Of course he wasn't gonna just let her leave! If something ever happened to her, he'd never forgive himself.

"Really? Thanks Natsu." Lucy was surprised. Natsu wasn't normally this understanding on the first try. It was almost off.

* * *

Lucy stood in the woods, gathering her energy for the next attack Capricorn was teaching her. "It's ready!" She informed him.

"Good, Now thrust you body forward while releasing the magic." He instructed. Lucy did just as he told and a large golden outline of her body pushed forward and ravaged the trees. But Lucy heard moaning coming from the area. So thinking she hurt an animal, she ran to the spot. But what she found only made her angry.

"Natsu!" She yelled as she pulled the man by a handful of his pink hair. "You liar! You said you wouldn't come!"

"I'm sorry! I get worried!" Natsu looked at her with puppy eyes and asked, "Can I stay?" Lucy looked at him in his cutest state and couldn't help but sigh.

"Just don't get in my way."

Months passed and Lucy grew more powerful then anyone could even imagine. but what surprised her most was the fact that she wasn't attacked at all.

But once she entered the, guild, she understood it all.

Majority of the members lay spiraled out across the floor. There was not a single person who wasn't injured in the slightest. She and Natsu looked at them in horror. It even seemed as if some of them were still fighting something off. As if they all still in excruciating pain and it was getting worse by the second.

"Oh my God," Lucy's brown orbs began to tear up in pain. "This is all my fault..."

"What happened?" Natsu crouched down beside Gray.

"The ogre...they marked us. They marked us all..."

"What does that mean? What did they do to you?!" Natsu shook Gray as he started slipping in and out of consciousness.

* * *

**So here's your third chapter! Was Lucy's training strong enough to stop her enemies? I'll tell you later, I think Imma just go get some Cheetos in the meantime. Favorite! Follow! Review!**


	4. You've Been Marked

Lucy ran around the infirmary, tending to her sick guild members. "Alright Lucy, why don't you take a break..." Natsu insisted once more. Lucy looked at him as if he had two heads.

"Take a break? How can I take a break when this is all-"

"This isn't your fault. It's those damn demons! And their 'fuckin jock-straps too!" Natsu grunted angrily as he clenched his fingers into fist.

"I'm sorry," Lucy sighed. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Lucy always hated the thought of people getting hurt for her. She wanted to do things on her own. That was one of the reasons why she hated the mansion, everything was handed to her. And to see her family so torn up and hurt because she got a little careless was too much to bare. "I-I'll go get you guy some herbs," Lucy stood up, her voice cracking.

"Luce?" Natsu could almost feel her sorrow, and he feared her leaving unprotected while she was distracted by her emotions. So he followed her out of the guild, only to have run into another battle. It was the same girl as before...

"Oh? So you've finally unlocked some of that delicious power of yours eh? My Akuma Yujins are going to just _love_ eating you up!" Kurai taunted.

"Fat chance!" Lucy focused her energy just as she did during her training. She focused it to the palms of her hands. "Celestial Beam!" A golden ray of light hit Kurai right in the center of her abdomen. She flew backwards and hit the ground with a thud.

Kurai got up a bit shakily. "You bitch!" She raised her hand and yelled out, "Yaminosenko!" A flash of darkness rushed forth and Lucy sensed no time to dodge. So she held her forearms in front of herself and created a golden shield of magic.

Kurai charged at her angrily, her fist air. Lucy dodged her sloppy attack and gave her a heavy handed punch to the gut. She then gave her a hard kick beside the head. Lucy would have done worse, but the poor mage was much weaker than Lucy at Thu this point and has clearly shown that she's had enough.

As Kurai lay on the ground, she did something Lucy would soon regret. She let her demons out. But they didn't go after her, they went straight towards Natsu. Before she could react, they whisked right through his body.

"Natsu!" Natsu dropped to the floor and began shaking vigorously. Lucy ran to him and held the shaking boy in her arms. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Lucy shouted as tears had already begun to flow down her cheeks freely.

"He's been marked." Kurai smiled widely at the crying girl before her. "Just like the rest of your trash guild."

"FIX HIM!"

"I don't _ feel_ like it."

Lucy gathered her magic again and thrust forward. The outline of her figure it Kurai ** hard**.

"Genmistu ni!" As Kurai chanted on, Natsu got worse. "That should be enough, carry me away my Akuma Yujins!" The winged demons took the wounded girl and carried her into the direction of her choosing.

Natsu was shaking much harder than before and was even speaking in tongues. "Hold on Natsu, you'll be fine, I promise..." She took him in her arms and carried him back to Fairy Tail. "Guys!" Levy walked up to the two. She was one of the very few who wasn't marked.

"What happened?" Levy asked worried.

"We were attacked and he got marked! Please, we have to save him!" It's not like she didn't want any of her other guildmates to be saved either, but this was her boyfriend; and he was getting worse by the second.

"Okay Lucy, you just need to calm down a little alright?" Levy spoke in a calm voice, although she was very scared herself. Natsu looked like he was fighting something far worse in his mind.

"Lucy, please..." He mumbled.

"It'll be okay Natsu, we're going to take care of you," Lucy reassured herself.

"There aren't any hospital beds left so we're going to have to let him stay at your place." Levy informed her. "And I'll go get some books on our situation..."

They were soon at Lucy's house and she could no longer fight the tears that welled up in her eyes. "Please be okay Natsu, I love you..."

* * *

**I know it's a little short compared to the other chapters but I think it can't out well. So here's the fourth chapter, and stick around to see Lucy's next decision!**


	5. This Is Goodbye

Lucy sat by Natsu's beside, a sad look plastered on her face. It had been a week since they'd fought Kurai and Natsu only seemed to be getting worse. She could barely even force feed him now, what with all the screaming and kicking. She was beginning to fear that not only Natsu but the guild would have to live the rest of their lives this way. Levy had gotten plenty of books on healing purification, but none of them seemed to support their crisis.

Lucy could no longer lay in bed with Natsu or even kiss him goodnight. They couldn't laugh together or go on missions like they were supposed to. She was losing him and her lack of control for the situation only made her sad and angry.

"I don't get it! What're we doing wrong?!" Levy huffed frustrated.

"Maybe, we shouldn't be looking at healing remedies, but at facts about demons!" A smile came to her face as the new idea provided a hope for her and her friends.

"Yeah!" Levy agreed as she thought it over. "I'll be right back, you stay here with Natsu,"

"Don't worry Natsu, help is on the way..."

* * *

Levy ran over to Lucy's home, a large stack of books at hand. "This is bad," She said as she thought about what she had read in the books. "This is very, _very _bad..." Levy didn't know how she was going to break it to her. In fact, she was sure that what had to do was eventually going hurt everyone. Part of her didn't want Lucy to do it, but if it was to save every one else, then she definitely would. It's not like she could just it a secret from her, that wasn't fair to anyone else.

So she was going to have to tell Lucy the cruel truth.

* * *

"Roar of the fire dragon!" Natsu shouted as he continued to destroy the numerous demons before him. He couldn't even tell how long he'd been fighting. The last thing he could remember was Lucy winning the fight against Kurai and the demons flying towards him and taking him _here. _This was there world and he was being attacked from all angles. Their moves were fast and brutal, and Natsu felt like his suffering would never end.

But there was one thing that kept him going. One thing that kept him alive and running. His only drive was Lucy. All he thought about was getting back to her. So he could be with her again. All he wanted was to feel her touch. To taste her lips. To hold her in his arms, and...and...oh he wanted to see her so badly!

"Take me back!" He commanded. "Take me back to my Lucy!" His punches and kicks grew more fierce and he began to yell louder.

Something magical happened just then; Like his desire for her grew powerful enough to get him back his world. A powerful force sucked him back into Earthland and the demons disappeared. He took in a breath fresh air as he took in his surroundings. While Natsu looked around he realized he was in Lucy's room. When he looked up he saw a crying Lucy with her hands on his. "Luce?"

"Natsu! You're okay!" Lucy pulled him into the tightest hug she could give. "I was so scared!" She cried.

"I missed you Lucy," He sighed as he hugged her back. She pushed him back and they pulled into a kiss. This was just what he needed. The feel of her lips against his was all he needed to get through the day. She tasted sweeter than ever before and he could practically feel fireworks go off. Lucy deepened the kiss with her tongue and Natsu felt as if he were flying.

They separated, in a daze. "God, I've missed that. I'm sorry it took me so long to get back Lucy, but I'm here now and I'm here to stay...argh!" But Natsu's time was running out, and he couldn't stay on Earthland without finding the proper cure. "Lucy, I-Ahhhhhhhh!" Natsu's pain was returning and, he was start to shake once more.

"Natsu," Lucy could barely look at him, be she had to if she wanted to break the spell. "I don't think, we should keep doing this..."

Natsu looked up confused. "Wha-ahhh!"

Lucy saw how pained he was, how badly he wanted to be freed from the prison in his mind and she knew this was what she had to do. "Being together is...it's too dangerous, and I...and I..." A lump formed in throat and she didn't even try to fight she tears that rolled down her cheeks. "I-I think we sh-should break up...!"

Natsu felt all pain leave him, and he knew he wouldn't have to go back to the place he dreaded so. He wasn't so focused on the pain his body felt but the sorrow he felt in his heart. Lucy wasn't serious was she? She can't just leave him! Not after all they've been through!

"Lucy, no...please," Natsu began to tear up as sorrow took hold of his heart. She was really doing this.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but this just isn't working..."

"Lucy, No...you can't do this," Natsu roughly pulled Lucy against him as he held her in his arms. He crashed his lips against hers hard. He tried to push his tongue in but she wouldn't let him in. She wouldn't even respond. He trailed kissed from her jawline to her neck, trying to get any response from her. She did nothing. "Lucy please..." Natsu's voice cracked.

"Natsu. That was, the last time. I'm sorry." Lucy resisted the argue to cry as she said what she did next... "And I'm leaving the guild too,"

* * *

**Okay! So that's the end of that. I bet you guys are wondering what exactly happened, I'll explain it in the next chapter! Sorry for all the sadness in this chapter but it was necessary. So anyway, Favorite, Follow, and Review Please!**


	6. Leaving The Guild, Leaving Natsu

"Lucy, this can't truly be what you want..." Master negotiated.

"This is the only way..." Lucy sighed as she held out her right hand for master to remove her mark. Makarov placed his hand over hers and released a small jolt of energy. When he removed his hand the emblem was gone. Lucy began to feel extremely empty without it.

"Thank you mast-I mean, Makarov..." Calling him by his name felt so wrong, but he was no longer her master, and this was no longer her guild. She started to leave, she could hear the loud shrieks of pain cease, and noticed how the people who couldn't be in the infirmary stopped shaking and fighting invisible monsters. She gave them a sad smile, happy that she could finally protect her nakama. She could still remember when Levy told what she had to do...

* * *

_"Levy! Did you find it?!" Lucy asked desperately. _

_"Well, I guess but, it's a bit counter productive..." Levy was clearly growing unsure of wither or not she should tell Lucy the solution. _

_"I don't care! Just tell me what I can do to save him!" Lucy shouted. Levy hesitated a bit, but knew she had a right to know what she could do to help everyone._

_"Well, if a demon wielder, or a demon itself marks you then you must kill the demon or it's wielder." Levy paused to turn the page of her book. "but, if the demon/wielder marks someone else to get to you, then you must break all ties with that person in so the demons know it doesn't affect you,"_

_Lucy immediately snapped into a state of denial after hearing Levy's explanation. "Y-You don't know that for a fact. Gimme some of those books..." Lucy looked through them all, hoping to find some other alternative to her new found dilemma._

_"There all the same Lucy. I got a whole bunch of sources. I'm sorry..." Levy could barely look at the desperate girl. "Lucy, stop looking..." Levy tried to grab her hand but Lucy yanked it away. _

_"No! You don't know what you're talking about! We can save them all without having to do any of that!" Lucy began to cry harder and harder._

_"There's no other way. I-I'm sure that things will come together again somehow!" Levy wasn't even to sure about that statement herself. "But, he needs this right now, This how you can protect him."_

_"You're right..." Just as Lucy took her seat by Natsu, he seemed to have stopped struggling and muttering. He looked up her and mumbled a "Luce?"_

* * *

Lucy was back home before she knew it, but she couldn't find the suit cases she left in the foyer. "What the...?" Maybe she left them in the room and meant to put them in the foyer? So she went up to her room but instead found a very angry Natsu roughly unpacking her things. "Natsu! What're you doing!"

"You're not leaving." He stated in a 'That's Final' tone.

"Yes I am. This is the only way..." Lucy looked away, she really didn't want to get into the topic.

"I don't think you know me, I'm Natsu Dragneel, the guy who never gives up without a fight. And a tough one at that!"

"Natsu, if I don't leave soon, you'll all be in trouble again. Just like nakama's important to you, it's important to me too." Lucy paused, not knowing wither or not she should, but she leaned and gave him a hug anyways. "And you're important to me..." Natsu held her against him tightly. They pulled apart, but before they know it, there was an invisible force pulling the two together once again.

Their lips met, and Natsu tasted the one thing he feared he'd never get to taste again once Lucy broke up with him. She pulled away after a few seconds of heaven. "W-What am I doing? We're not dating anymore...I'm-" She couldn't finish since Natsu roughly turned her head and pushed her lips against his. Natsu began to drown himself in bliss once again. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth;which she eagerly opened. Kissing her was always his favorite thing to do. She was so incredibly sweet, and delicious. There was something magical about what she did to him. And thought of her leaving him was enough to send him insane.

Lucy melted against Natsu's hot lips. And his tongue was only drawing her closer. She always loved his heat and passion and he never failed to get her to want more... He was the only person she could see herself with and she wanted to stay by his side more than anything. But after seeing him in so much pain because of her was too much to bare. If she could do something to prevent that pain and keep him safe, than she'd do it. But kissing him was only making things harder than ever.

"N-Natsu, I can't..." Lucy cried.

"Dammit!" Natsu cursed angrily as he punched a hole in her wall.

"Natsu!" Lucy squeaked.

"Why?" Natsu stared at the ground, his hair covering his eyes as he let the tears slip. "I thought you loved me..."

"I-I..."

"I thought we were going to be together."

"You can do so much better than me,"

"Are you kidding? You're my everything! I'm nothing without you..."

"I'm sorry, I just, can't," Lucy couldn't stay any longer. She knew that if she did it'd be harder to leave. "Goodbye Natsu," She said to herself.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! My computer's an idiot and I hate it! So I'm doing this with my slightly annoying Kindle that loves typos. But I hope you liked this chapter and the next ones coming up soon! Anyway, Favorite, Follow, And Review!**


	7. Training With Obeari!

Lucy boarded the train with her things. She had somehow managed to get her stuff packed and head out the door. Even with a counter productive Natsu slowing things down. "Natsu..." She sighed. Lucy was already beginning to miss Natsu and the train wasn't even moving yet! Train took off and Lucy was beginning to miss stroking the hair of a motion-sick Natsu who'd normally lie beneath her.

She could still remember his hurt eyes and the way he kissed her so desperately, longing, no, _begging_ for her to stay. But this was for the best. To have him live in a world filled with pain without her would just provide him extra pain. She hoped with all her heart that he'd get over her and move on with his life.

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the announcer speak. "We have arrived at Tentai mountain. I'd like passengers to exit for this is the last stop." Lucy stepped off the train with her bags. She hoped she could remember where the strange woman's hut was. She had only been there a few times as a child for her original celestial training. She could have had more training but her grew ill and times grew tough that point on.

As she made her way there, she couldn't help but wonder what Natsu was doing.

* * *

"Natsu, please stop crying..." Levy asked he cried over Lucy's novel. "At least put the novel down..."

"Yeah come on dude, we're gonna get her back." Gray patted his shoulder awkwardly. He wasn't exactly the best at cheering up his rival best friend.

"S-She didn't even t-tell me why..." Natsu sobbed. As much as he tried not to, he kept on remembering all the precious moments they shared how they've grown to love eachother. "W-What did I do? What did I say?" He could only blame himself for the incredible sorrow he was feeling at that moment.

Lisanna leaned forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Natsu focus. Do you have any idea where she could have gone?"

Natsu only shook his head. All he knew was that she was leaving him.

"Was it possibly me?" Erza asked sadly. She was supposed to take care of all her fellow guild members. To be a friend and protector to everyone. Had she fallen behind on her duties once she was marked? "Was I the reason why she left the guild?"

"No! I wasn't any of you..." Levy stood up.

"What're you talking about shrimp?"

"She left so she could break the spell!"

"No way," Erza muttered.

"So Lucy left the guild, and _ me, _to break some crappy spell?!" Natsu yelled, enraged. "Why didn't she ask for help? Why couldn't she find a different way?"

"She couldn't tell any of you because the cure requires that you don't..." Levy explained.

"Well I'm gonna find her, and bring her back home!"

* * *

Lucy climbed up to the little hut that rested on a small clearing on the mountainside with little difficulty. "Lucy Heartfilia eh?" Lucy let our a small 'eep' in surprise but otherwise maintained her composure. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you young one."

"Obeari-sensei, I have returned to you for training." Lucy bowed before her.

"Ah yes. You showed great power before you left. I an deeply sorry for the loss of your mother..."

"How did you..."

"I can feel her...among the stars."

"She is greatly missed sensei,"

"I understand that you have come for train yes? Shall we begin?"

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

"I believe you have a connection with Urano Metria no?" Obeari concluded.

"What do you mean? Urano Metria is only a spell."

"Urano Metria used to be a person before she became the ultimate embodiment of celestial magic." She explained. "I think when you use the spell she's allowing you to use some of her magic."

"Borrowing magic? I've never heard of that aside from when these demon wielders came..."

"Urano Metria is the ruler of all the 88 stars. If you have a connection with her, then you are connected to all the stars."

"What does this mean? Why do I have to be connected to the stars?"

"When you connect to a star, they can lend you their magic in times of need. Thus making you the most powerful mage in Fiore, possibly Earthland. And after borrowing such powerful magic, yours will increase."

"Incredible!" Lucy cried out in excitement. I want to start right away!"

"Then concentrate. Try to speak to her. Chant your spell."

Lucy focused hard on the embodiment, and chanted the spell she allowed her to have.

Then she heard it. It was faint but she could make it out. She could almost feel a strong presence graze her arm.

_«Lucy» _

"Urano Metria! Is it you?"

_«Yes, yes I'm is it you seek?»_

"I wish to make contact with the other stars. And I ask upon their magic."

_«I_ _shall grant you that wish. But you must rest, for this day is now over...»_

Her voice faded from Lucy's mind and she saw what she sun had already set, and she could feel her eyelids forcing themselves shut. Obeari gathered up the sleeping girl and tucked her into a warm bed. Bed she still shivered, for even a heater could not compare to to the warmth Natsu provided when he lay beside her.

* * *

** I'm sorry it took me such a long time to update. I'm kinda slow on my kindle cause I don't have one of those wireless keyboards. And I've had a bit of writers block lately, but I'm back on track so don't worry! Anyway, Favorite, Follow, and Review!**


	8. Finding Lucy

Natsu let out a big yawn as the train made a brief stop. He wanted to rest his eyes and forget about his motion sickness for just a minute, but he couldn't. There was no lap for him to rest on. There was no comforting scent for him to breathe in. There were no soft lips to peck his forehead as he drifted off into a deep slumber. There was no Lucy.

"Stayed up all night again?" Gray asked awkwardly. He knew Natsu didn't like him very well and he didn't like him either. But he was still one of his best friends, and he'd comfort him the best way he could. After all, things just weren't the same without a happy Natsu running around.

"I always sleep with her by my side. I just can't do it without her around..." Natsu sighed.

"Uh, I know it's hard, but um-we-err, we're gonna find her and stuff ummm..." Had Natsu been anyone else, he would've been cheered up and laughing by now.

"What Gray's trying to say is that you don't have to worry. We will find Lucy..." Erza stated with a slightly evil glint in her eye.

"This is all my fault. I got marked when I should have been protecting her..." Natsu moaned as the train began to move again. This time he simply allowed Erza to knock him out.

* * *

"Oh great Seraiko, I ask upon your magic! Lend me your power!" Lucy shouted.

_«Not yet. Something is...wrong,»_

"Lucy, you must open yourself! Calm your spirit and welcome your star!"Obeari instructed. Lucy did as she was told and felt a powerful surge of magic fill her and she knew she was more connected to Seraiko than ever. Lucy was practically glowing. Even her outfit had changed.

She wore a long silk dress that was white and tinted pink along the edges. Her sleeves stopped at her shoulder blades while a turtleneck coiled around her neck. The dress was decorated with an array of stars and she noticed a yellow staff that appeared in her hands.

"Good, she's in." Obeari sighed in relief. "Now show me the celestial beam attack."

Lucy sucked in a breath as she gathered up the ridiculous amount of energy she now stored inside her. She focused it to her hands, not trusting herself to use the staff, and chanted a "Celestial beam!"

A large ray of power shot past the trees and rocks of the forest. The that's of the three dragonslayers combined were nothing compared to the energy she just realised. And boy did it feel good. It was very overwhelming at first, but it was growing more natural.

"Wonderful! Your a prodigy Lucy!" Obeari praised. "Try the celestial whirlwind, but this time, use your staff."

"I-uh..."

_«It's okay Lucy, you have my permission»_

"Well, if you say so..." Lucy he'd the staff in both hands as she let it contain some of her magic. "Whirlwind!" A golden tornado burst forth and broke past the rocks and trees just as the celestial beam did.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

"Did you guys see that?" Natsu asked in sight disbelief as he pressed his face against the window glass.

"What do you think it could've been?"Erza asked.

"It was Lucy. I recognize that move. She's training." Natsu concluded.

Erza looked up at Gray. "Go tell the conductor to stop the train." He ran off to do as he was instructed.

The group rushed off the train and towards the mountain, shouting her name.

"I think that's enough for today."

"What?! But we just started!" Lucy whined.

"We shall continue tomorrow. I think there's someone here for you right now..." Obeari smiled knowingly.

"Um okay...?" Lucy thought what she saying was strange but thought nothing of it and duff what she was told.

"Oh great Seraiko, I return to you your power!"

_«Goodbye Lucy. I will see you soon» _ Her voice faded her Lucy's mind abd her clothes returned to normal. The power left her, but she could still feel that a bit of energy remained. But then Lucy heard something. "...ucy...!" Maybe it was the faint call of a spirit or star? No this sounded all too familiar. "Lucy!" No, could it be? Lucy hoped it wasn't.

But then he called out her pet name... "Luce!"

"N-Natsu?" She stuttered as a tuff of pink hair came into view. Lucy wanted to run and hide do whatever she could to make sure that he wouldn't be near her. She still remembered how he suffered for her sake, so she'd stay away for his. But her feet just wouldn't part of her wanted this. To be by his side again...

Tears poured freely down his cheeks as he saw haired woman before him. His five senses seemed to be on full blast as he took her all in. She smelled delicious as always, and although she was a bit sweaty and ruffled up, she couldn't have looked more beautiful than she did now. "Oh Lucy,"

Natsu wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a tight hug. "I missed you_ so _ much." Natsu choked out. "I'm begging you, don't ever leave me like that again,"

Lucy could feel teardrops on her shoulder and she couldn't hold back her own tears either. "Oh I missed you too!" She cried. "And I won't. I'll never leave you again." They pulled back and leaned in for a kiss full of longing and passion.

"But what about the demons?" Lucy asked.

"They can't hurt you here. This is a holy ground. Even those who are possessed would have been purified." Obeari answered.

"So then,"

"We can be together Luce."

* * *

** Yay! Another chapter is now created! Hope you guys liked it. And Natsu and Lucy aren't gonna be separated again I promise. So I think I'm gonna end it soon. But thanks for your support and as always; Favorite, Follow, and Review! ;)**


	9. Ready To Fight

It had been 3 months since they'd reunited abd started training together. And even on purified ground, the group could sense the darkness in the air. Especially Lucy. The spirit world was deeply corrupted and she could only hope her spirits were okay. Obeari had informed her of how summoning them could be a danger to herself and others.

"Natsu, morning." Lucy greeted sweetly. Natsu couldn't help but blush and pull her close.

"Morning Luce." Natsu responded with a kiss.

"N-Natsu! I haven't even brushed my teeth yet!" Lucy blushed at the extra boldness of her boyfriend.

"It doesn't matter. You still taste amazing..." Natsu leaned into her neck and took a whiff.

"Come on Natsu, let's go find Obeari." She giggled.

After brushing their teeth and eating breakfast they found Obeari outside where she usually was. But something was different. She seemed troubled, fearful. Erza placed a hand on her shoulder and Obeari jumped at her touch.

"Obeari, are you alright?"

"I'm afraid not. The spirit world has gone to hell and it's starting to effect our world." She pointed up at the sky and the group could see dark clouds attacking the blue sky.

"W-What's happening to the spirits?" Lucy asked although she feared the answer.

"They're most likely being torn apart. Killed." Obeari looked down sadly.

"No, no no NO! M-My spirits...my friends, my family! They can't be killed! I won't let them!" Lucy cried. Natsu took her in his arms and whispered comforting words in her ear.

"There is a way you can save the spirits and your world. But it's dangerous."Obeari explained. "I know a bit of this society. Their all linked, and the only way to stop them and undo all the damage they've done is to defeat their master.

"We can do it! I'm sure we've faced worse." Gray stated before looking for his now invisible shirt.

"We're gonna save them Lucy. If it's important to you than it's important to me." Natsu comforted the sobbing girl.

"Yeah! This ends today!"

Obeari sighed. "Unfortunately, I won't be able to join you on your journey."

"What? Why?" Lucy asked confused.

"I can never leave these mountains. A star locked me here for my 'protection'."

"What do you mean? The stars would never..."

"You can't exactly control them Lucy. They are freer than the spirits themselves."

"So, you mean..."

"OH! No, they wouldn't do this to you. I think I trained you enough to have utter control when using their power. Besides you have close ties with Urano Metria. She'll protect you."

"I hope so,"

* * *

Obeari's directions were pretty specific. It wasn't that big of a surprise that they were hiding underground. They were working with demons after all.

"Now, do you all remember the plan?"

"We split into the groups of Gray and Erza; Natsu and Lucy. Then we meet back up to fight the leader." They all recited in sync, peeved at how thoroughly she'd stressed the situation.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

It wasn't too long before Lucy ran into Kurai. Rage filled her as she remembered all this girl forced her, the guild, and Natsu to go through. "Celestial stargazer." She muttered through clenched teeth. Stars encircled her fists, ready to aid in her assault.

Lucy's look alone struck fear into Kurai's heart. Lucy came at her swiftly as her golden fist hit Kurai square in the jaw. "_ That _ was for marking my boyfriend!" She landed another punch in her stomach. "That was for putting me in the hospital!"

"And this, is for being a bitch!" Lucy gathered a bunch of her power and chanted. "CELESTIAL BEAM!" A large crater could be seen, and a battered and beaten Kurai lied within it. The slight rise and fall of her chest assured them that she wasn't dead.

"Come on Lucy, let's kick some more ass!" Natsu smiled, which of course called Lucy's racing heart. She smiled back at him, making him blush slightly.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Their battle was long they were exhausted, but they refused to stop. If they did, the guild could never live in peace. Lucy would have stay in hiding. And it would be especially hard to keep their relationship alive under those circumstances.

And on to of that, there were celestial wizards at stake. They were in danger of losing their magic, and even worse, their lives. They weren't going to just stand by and let celestial wizardry become a lost magic like dragonslaying.

Their minor enemies were down for the count, and the couple grew close to the regrouping spot. But Natsu's feet shuffled to a stop before they could go any further.

"Natsu...?" Lucy turned around to face him. Natsu swiftly pulled her into a tight hug."N-Natsu!"

"Just let me feel you. I can't lose you again." Natsu snuggled into the nape of her neck, it's always been a sort of safe spot for him. She was his only comfort zone, yet he still didn't want her to see him this fragile.

"You won't. I'm stronger than I was before. I won't lose."

"It's not about that. It's just...I'm scared." Natsu admitted. "I'm scared that you'll find out just how strong you are and leave me. A-And realize that you don't need me to protect you."

Lucy was astonished at this new revelation. He thought the only reason she loved him was because he had saved her life all those times? That wasn't true at all! He was the most passionate, kind, thoughtful, person she'd ever met! He was honestly the one person she was most comfortable around. She couldn't even find the words to describe how wrong he was. So she pulled him out from the nape of her neck and looked him in the eye. Trying to tell him with her brown orbs how she felt.

She was thoroughly surprised when she saw the look in his eye. He seemed so scared so sad. So _ fragile. _ He looked away quickly, before she could thoroughly inspect the depths of his soul.

"Don't look at me. I'm pathetic..." Natsu hung his head down in shame. Lucy lifted his sorrow filled face and crashed her lips against his. She put her every passion filled emotion into the kiss. Deepening the kiss with her tongue, she sent him on a ride. Normally he'd be the one to make her feel this way, but she was me than willing to spread the love if he was feeling unwanted.

There was something in the way she kissed him. Not just now but always. She's made him feel incredible since the day they've met, she set of a spark in him he didn't even know he was there. She was the important thing in his life. She was smart, loving, kind, strong, she was his everything. And when she kissed him this way, he knew for sure that she needed him the way he needed her.

They broke apart and Natsu felt all insecurities leave him. Knowing Lucy was his and was gonna stay his, gave Natsu the complete confidence to head into battle. "I love you Lucy."

"I love you too Natsu. Don't ever forget that."

* * *

** Yay! I finished it! I'll be back with the last chapter later! Hope you guys liked this one. I worked really hard on it. Well tell me what you think. Abd remember, Favorite, Follow, and Review! Bye!**


End file.
